La boda
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Él se ve al espejo, su imagen le hace saber que falta muy poco para perderla, miro en dirección de su amigo pelirrojo quien le sonreía firmemente, que felicidad para todos, ¡Hermione se casa!, pero no con él No contigo piensas Que triste esa ya es la verdad que tiene que aceptar, ella no será tuya, ella se casara con otro, ella ya no compartirá sus sonrisas o sus tristezas,


**"La boda"**

**S. Guzmán**

Capitulo Único.

…

….

Terminan de acomodar el nudo de sus corbatas, él se ve al espejo, su imagen le hace saber que falta muy poco para perderla, miro en dirección de su amigo pelirrojo quien le sonreía firmemente, que felicidad para todos, ¡Hermione se casa!, pero no con él -No contigo- piensas

Que triste esa ya es la verdad que tiene que aceptar, ella no será tuya, ella se casara con otro, ella ya no compartirá sus sonrisas o sus tristezas, jamás pudo hacerlo, nunca le dijo lo que sentía por ella y en el preciso momento que ella llego hasta él y le sonrió tenuemente con dulzura como siempre lo hacia fue para decirle que se casaba con ese imbécil, se sobresalta al sentir el calor de una mano posarse en su hombro, mira al espejo con decisión y la sonrisa de Astoria Greengrass recibe su vista, le sonríe hipócritamente, lo hace

── Estas tenso ── le dice con dulzura ella en su odio

── Lo se ── reconoció ── Quizás no dormí bien ── mintió dando se vuelta, ella lo observa impecable, pulcro, tan perfecto así era él, Draco Malfoy, ella trata de darle un beso cosa que él impide ── no es el momento ── alega ── la boda pronto comenzara ── agota como recurso y sale de la habitación dejándola sola

…

Camina por el pasillo con pesadez, cierra los ojos y revuelve su cabello, frustrado, se recuesta de la pared y sonríe con amargura, sus pensamientos se afloran ¿Cómo le fue posible enamorarse se esa castañita?, la vida le dio muchas oportunidades de estar con ella, pero incluso él mismo nunca supo lo que era hasta el día en que ella le dijo que se casaba, rio con ella entre sus brazos muchas veces bajo noches de pasión

Mira hacia un lado y observa a la madre de Hermione saliendo de una de las habitaciones del pasillo, no lo piensa dos veces y corre hacia ella, gira el picaporte con sumo cuidado y sus ojos se deleitan ante la imagen, ella esta hay, vestida de blanco, su cuerpo, su cabello, su tés le hacen la mala jugada de contrastarse a la perfección con ese blanco pulcro

── Te ves hermosas ── alagas en un susurro, ella lo mira por el espejo y le sonríe

── ¿Cómo supiste en que habitación me encontraba? ── cuestiona en tono de broma

── vi salir a tu madre de aquí, así que lo supuse ── habla despacio mientras introduce una mano en su bolsillo, la vista de él viaja por todo el cuerpo de la castaña

── Harry y Ron ¿Ya llegaron? ── le pregunta sin darle mucha importancia a su presencia

── Si ya lo hicieron ── responde él a su pregunta

── puedes salir mi madre ya vendrá y si te ve aquí, no seque reacción tendrá Draco ── lo dice en forma cariñosa y él asiente mientras se dirige a la salida pone su mano en la perilla su puño se cierra en su alrededor

── ¿Por qué? ── pregunta él de pronto

── ¿Porque, qué? ── cuestiona con voz pasiva ella

── Por que no funciono lo nuestro ── respondió con resentimiento ── ¿Por qué te casas con él y no conmigo? ── pregunto con enfado

── Porque tú nunca me amaste ── le respondió ella con la voz baja y los ojos brillosos

── ¿Cómo lo sabes? ── pregunta furioso ── ¿Cómo sabes que no te ame? ¿Cómo sabes que no te amo? ── Él ya no esta de espaldas hacia ella, ahora la ve, la observa con enfado y resentimiento

── ¡Una mañana todo acabo, una mañana tú ya no estabas y otro día estabas con Astoria Greengrass! ── exclama con las lágrimas retenidas ── ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ── pregunta con fiereza ── ¡Que te esperara una eternidad! ── Se responde ella misma ── Lo intente con varios y nunca funciono ¿Sabes porque?, porque siempre los comparaba contigo, con tú estúpida sonrisa o con tú forma de hablarme y por fin encontré ha alguien que me quiere y qu… ──

── ¿Y que se parece a mí? ── cuestiona colérico ── ¿SE PARECE A MÍ? ¡Dímelo malditasea! ── exige él

── No ── niega ella ── no se parece en nada a ti ── respira para tratar de tranquilizarse ── él no es un egoísta como tú ── señala ── él no piensa solo en sus empresas ── exclama con firmeza

── ¡Perdón! ── exclama con sorna ── Perdón por querer un futuro mejor para ti, para ambos, perdóname por ser tan seco y no decir te amo cuando tuve la oportunidad ── se acerca a ella y limpia la primera lagrima que cae por su rostro ── pero sobre todo perdona mi egoísmo al querer darte una vida de princesa Hermione── susurro con dolor y ella lo vio perpleja

_-¿Una vida de princesa?- _se cuestiono mentalmente ella y lo observo a los ojos esas dos esferas grises parecían apagarse por lagrimas retenidas, ahogo un gemido, quiso abrazarlo de pronto la puerta abrió y el señor Granger entro, miro incómodamente a los presentes, Draco bajo delicadamente la mano y una sonrisa rota se formo en sus labios la cual ella acompaño, se inclino de pronto hacia él y hizo lo que quería hacer abrazarlo

── _Te amo Hermione_── susurro él en el odio de ella, se separo con cuidado y salió de la habitación, ella respiro miro hacia arriba tratando de contener sus lagrimas

── ¿Lo amas? ── pregunto de pronto su padre y ella solo lo observa ── Si ese que salió por la puerta ── dijo señalando el lugar por donde el chico había salido ── es a quien realmente amas, no te des el lujo de perderlo ── aconsejo él

── No es hora para echarnos para atrás ── respondió sin seguridad

── será como tú digas, ¿lista? ── pregunto y ella asintió

── lista ──

…..

Cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha prenupcial todos se pusieron de pie, Astoria sonreía tontamente, el novio, Víctor Krum sonreía impresionado al verla, Draco arrugo el entrecejo molesto, molesto de si mismo y de ese hombre que la esperaba en el altar, vio como el señor Granger la entregaba y todos se volvían a sentar

── Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Hermione Granger y Víctor Krum en sagrado matrimonio ── relataba el cura, Draco solo observaba ansioso ── ¿Si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre? ── pregunto él anciano, el rubio tuvo deseo de hablar pero la mano de Astoria en ese preciso instante acaricio la suya, miro hacia abajo observando el detalle y subió su vista nuevamente al altar topándose con la fugaz de Hermione── Bien, como no hay nadie que se oponga, Víctor Krum, ¿Acepta usted a la señorita Hermione Granger como su esposa para amarla y respetarla en la saludo y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? ── cuestiono el anciano, Hermione respiro profundo

── Acepto ── respondió el sin vacilar un segundo

── Señorita Hermione ¿Acepta usted a el jov….. ──

── No ── interrumpió Draco poniéndose de pie ── No te cases ── pidió sorprendiendo a todos, Astoria Greengrass también se puso de pie y miro incrédula la situación ── Mi amor no, nos hagas esto ── camino hasta el pasillo y la observo ponerse de pie

── _Draco_ ── susurro ella con lagrimas en los ojos

── No me dejes, a mi no me importa el resto del mundo con tal de estar contigo, siempre hemos vivido bajo el disfraz de enemigos, fue cuestión de tiempo para darme cuenta lo que sentía por ti, jugamos a ser ingenuos ante nuestros sentimientos y hoy aquí, apunto de perder te digo, lo que siempre quisiste escuchar y lo que yo por cobarde nunca dije ── se acerco a ella un poco mas ── vivimos un romance escondido por tanto tiempo, Hermione yo te ame, yo te amo y te amare ── sonrió

── No ── dijo de pronto ella y la sonrisa de él desapareció ── fue desde el primer día que te vi que te ame ── junto su cuerpo con el de él ── y siempre lo hare ── sonrió perspicaz y en medio de su boda con otro lo beso.

* * *

**Historia Editada, la original fue publicada bajo el nombre "Actuación" poniendo de protagonista a Emma Waston y Tom Felton (cosa que esta prohibido en esta pagina es utilizar los nombre originales de los Actores) **


End file.
